moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
By Chronić Rodzinę
Rozdział I Quint szedł błotnistą ścieżką, zostawiając za sobą głębokie od ciężaru łap ślady. Nocna burza utradniała smokowi zasnąć, a krople deszczu uderzające o dach portowego hangaru w którym miał łoże wprawiały go w zdenerwowanie. W końcu postanowił się przejść na wpół śpiąco do swojego celu mając w poważaniu fakt że w każdej chwili może uderzyć przed nim lub bezpośrednio w niego piorun raniąc go albo jego potomka. Błyskawice co rusz ujawniały przed Serkiem drogę do miejsca w którym akurat chce się znaleźć. Quint nie zmierzał do wybranego celu sam. Leżący na jego grzbiecie syn wpatrywał się w chmury burzowe z niezwykłym zaciekawieniem. Kioth, bo tak było imię malca leżał spokojnie nie wadząc jego ojcu w żaden sposób. Jednak po krótkiej chwili zasnął. Quint tylko kątem oka spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Zatrzymał się. - Więc tak wygląda życie taty? ''- pomyślał Serek wpatrując się w niebo. Już mając iść dalej, obrócił się gwałtownie, spoglądając na istniejącą niedaleko jego bramę CreepyTown. '' 'CreepyTown' Miasteczko do którego posiadał niesamowity sentyment z powodu wielu przygód, które przeżył. W tym własną śmierć i odrodzenie. I to odrodzenie martwiło go najbardziej. Zyskał nowe umiejętności, jednak odkąd jego syn przyszedł na świat, zaczęły dręczyć go wizje o których nikomu nie mówił. Ostatecznie po trzeciej nieprzespanej nocy z rzędu targany emocjami podjął decyzję. Musi opuścić sentymentalne miasteczko i skupić się na okiełznaniu nieznanej mu siły, która drzemie w jego ciele. A żeby to zrobić potrzebował ciszy i kogoś, kto będzie go pilnował. A takim kimś jest tylko inny smok. Po tym spojrzał w kierunku gdzie mieszkała jego partnerka i drugie z dzieci. '' Mirai''' W zasadzie, gdyby nie Ien, to by teraz pewnie upijał się alkoholem w burdelu, albo oglądał tańczącą na rurze pracownicę. A tak to przynajmniej nadał mu jakiś cel w życiu. Sens istnienia. Kiedyś będzie musiał się mu odpłacić. Ruszył w dalszą drogę, gdy już stracił chęć do przypominania sobie najważniejszych momentów ze swojego życia. Po dłuższej wędrówce znalazł się przed sklepikiem Iena, już miał zapukać we wrota swoją ogromną łapą, kiedy usłyszał dobiegające z wnętrza odgłosy strzałów. Mroczny bardzo rzadko, właściwie wcale nie używał broni palnej, chyba że testował jakiś nowy jej rodzaj a i tak zwykle robiła to za niego Flavia, albo jeśli oręż był jeszcze niestabilny, to któryś z wartowników. Mocno zniechęcony zapukał z nadzieją, że drzwi otworzy mu właściciel, nie miał ochoty na rozmowy z kimkolwiek, do Yena szedł tylko dlatego, że musiał z cała pewnością nie chciał też by ktokolwiek słyszał treść ich rozmowy. "Nadzieja pierwszym krokiem na drodze do rozczarowania" pomyślał smok kiedy zgodnie z przewidywaniami drzwi otworzył mu nie Ien, a ubrana w swój przeznaczony do chodzenia po miasteczku strój, Flavia. - Czego? - spytała dziewczyna popisując się swymi zdolnościami erudycyjnymi. Chociaż jej ton na to nie wskazywał, Quint wyczuł że dziewczyna jest w dobrym humorze, po chwili do nozdrzy bestii dotarł zapach prochu, palonej gumy, oraz syntetycznej skóry i podobnie wykonanych narządów, dało się też słyszeć syczenie typowe dla działania amunicji powodującej topienie się pancerzy. "A więc nie nowa broń, tylko nocne ćwiczenia strzeleckie" pomyślał Serek i zwrócił się bezpośrednio do dziewczyny. - Szukam Iena. Jest na miejscu? - A jak myślisz, otworzyłabym ci drzwi gdyby był gdzie indziej? - zapytała dziewczyna. Kaszub nic nie powiedział, potrząsnął tylko przecząco głową. Stali tak oboje przez chwilę wpatrując się w siebie, aż w końcu smok spytał: - To mogę wejść? - Chwila, zapytam - powiedziała dziewczyna i zatrzasnęła mu drzwi przed nosem. Quint zbliżył się do drzwi, a następnie skupił się i z pomocą demonicznej esencji, znacznie wyostrzył swój zmysł słuchu. Yen nie starał się za bardzo z wygłuszaniem drzwi i okien, jeśli nie potrzebował prywatności, nawet szklanka przyłożona do wrót wystarczała, żeby usłyszeć co dzieje się w środku. - Któż tym razem zaszczycił nas swoją obecnością? - Zapytał Mroczny podnosząc wzrok znad czarnej, kamiennej tablicy, którą czytał. - Nasz ulubiony czarnołuski jaszczur ze swoją latoroślą. - odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - Quint? O tej porze? Mówił może czego chce? - zapytał Ien. - Wejść - Odparła Flavia.- Mam go wyciągnąć na jakiś spacer? - spytał Yen. - Nie i tak skończyłam na dziś - odpowiedziała dziewczyna i spytała - Ostatni rezultat? - Skuteczność: osiemdziesiąt sześć procent, czterdziestu zabitych w dwie minuty, z czego trzydziestu pięciu trafieniami w głowę - odpowiedział mroczny. -Tak słabo? - powiedziała smutno dziewczyna. - Mówiłem ci żebyś już szła spać, zmęczenie ci nie służy - odpowiedział Ien. Dziewczyna spojrzała na poniszczone jednostki szkoleniowe zalegające na całym holu, pole mistyfikacji, w połączeniu z ruchomym podłożem skutecznie symulowała warunki praktycznie każdego pola bitwy, tylko strzały snajperskie Flavia musiała ćwiczyć poza sklepem, większość tych ćwiczeń odbywała się jednak na zwiadach Federacji lub bestiach Legiona, chociaż ci drudzy obrywali rzadziej z powodu obszaru na jakim występowali. Po chwili zamyślania doszła do wniosku i powiedziała: - Może masz rację, tak, chyba tak. Idę spać - po czym leniwie poszła do swego pokoju. Yen jeszcze przez chwilę siedział w bezruchu, poczekał aż drzwi do pokoju Flavii się zamkną, a w zasadzie znikną, po czym spokojnym krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi wejściowych, po drodze ustawiając pylon na standardowy wystrój gościnny. - Wybacz, jakoś nie miałem ochoty lecieć. - powiedział szczerze gad. - Spoko, tylko poproszę Cię byś to sprzątnął zanim wyjdziesz. - Odparł Ien odwracając się plecami do niego. - Więc, czego chciałeś? - Chcę, abyś przerzucił mnie i bachora do alternatywy z której wziąłeś zbroję dla mnie. - odparł smok. W pomieszczeniu nagle zapanowała grobowa cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosami ryjących niebiosa błyskawic, które co jakiś czas oświetlały wnętrze upiornego monastyru. Ienstret nie odezwał się ani słowem, patrzył jedynie na smoka swymi skrzącymi się trupio zielonym światłem oczami. - To będzie ciekawa noc - pomyślał mroczny i spokojnym krokiem powędrował w stronę pylonu, znajdującego się przed sporym czarnym, prostokątnym głazem, będącym najprawdopodobniej czymś na kształt sklepowej lady. Yen mocno chwycił jeden z ciężkich lewitujących wokół pylonu pierścieni i mocnym ruchem dłoni wprawił go w ruch przeciwny do tego w jakim obracał się do tej pory. Kaszub poczuł się nieswojo, nagle dziwna zielona mgła otoczyła dwa rzędy obelisków, pokrytych symbolami, których znaczenia smok nijak nie mógł odgadnąć, zniknęła lada sklepowa, został jedynie pylon, a w miejsce ubogich dekoracji monastyru pojawił się szereg czarnych bram, pokrytych złotymi symbolami, łudząco podobnymi do tych, które zdobiły czarne kamienie w głównym holu. Quint zauważył także, że w miejscu lady sklepowej, pojawił się dziwny, sporych rozmiarów przedmiot, w kształcie uciętego w połowie stożka, chociaż przeznaczenie tego urządzenia nie było znane gadowi. - Zanim w ogóle zastanowię się nad spełnieniem twej prośby smoku, będziesz mi musiał odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań zaczął mroczny. Quint pierwszy raz słyszał taki ton głosu u Ien'a. Zwykle obojętny i pozbawiony emocji, teraz nabrał emocji, był groźny, władczy, nie tolerujący sprzeciwu, smok wiedział, że czy mu się to podoba czy nie, jeśli chce w ogóle myśleć o realizacji swojego planu musi odpowiedzieć na jego pytania. - Pytaj więc - rzekł niechętnie gad. - Może zaczynając od najbardziej banalnego ze wszystkich, po co w ogóle chcesz to robić? - spytał mroczny uważnie obserwując smoka. - Ponieważ istnieje obawa, że moc demona drzemiąca w moim nowym ciele może doprowadzić do katastrofalnych skutków, jeśli nie nauczę się panować nad tym. Powiedział Quint z lekkim zdenerwowaniem w głosie. - Więc zamiast stwarzać zagrożenie dla jednej marnej wysepki na środku oceanu, która dla całego globu znaczy tyle co nic, a na dodatek będącej jedynym miejscem na tej małej kulce, gdzie żyją istoty mające dość siły, doświadczenia i środków by cie powstrzymać gdyby stało się to o czym mówisz, postanowiłeś wyruszyć do miejsca, gdzie spotkasz setki, jeśli nie tysiące istot takich jak ty, tyle że o wiele słabszych, dla których będziesz zagrożeniem? - spytał prześmiewczo Ienstret. - Jestem prawie pewny, że wśród tych osobników istnieją jednak jednostki silniejsze niż ja. Mam tutaj na myśli smoki w podeszłym już wieku. - Odparł Quint wciąż wpatrując się w oczy Iena. Po krótkiej ciszy dodał. - I tak w końcu mnie przepuścisz, prawda? Jesteś zbyt inteligentną istotą by staczać słowną potyczkę z tak upartą istotą jak ja. - zaśmiał się lekko smok. - Prawie pewny... prawie robi wielką różnicę. Smoki starsze od ciebie? Być może, kilka, może kilkanaście, pamiętaj że twoja rasa ma skłonności do dominacji, jesteście urodzonymi wojownikami, nie umiecie żyć bez wojny, macie ją w genach, niewielu dożywa twojego wieku, jeszcze mniej żyje dłużej niż ty. Do tego smok w podeszłym wieku może być starszy od ciebie, lecz nie musi być potężniejszy. Pamiętaj też że dostałeś cząstke najpotężniejszego demona w dziejach, to duża przewaga, zwłaszcza że inne demony wcale nie muszą znać tego rodzaju energii, nie muszą wiedzieć jak nad nią zapanować. magia magii nie równa, a ja nie byłem tam dość długo by zaznajomić się z każdym rodzajem energii jaką posługują się tamtejsi - odpowiedział mu mroczny - Pamiętam, że moja rasa jest stworzona głównie do wojny. Tacy już jesteśmy. Dzicy, nieobliczalni. Każdy smok w pojedynkę byłby zdolny spalić miejsca wielkości tego Kraju, albo nawet i więcej. Jednak od czasu zdarzały się pokojowo nastawione smoki, trzymające się z dala od problemów. Na przykład postać Goruma, którego spotkałem w Piekle. - Przypadek jeden na gatunek, do tego nie potrzebny ci pokojowy smok, potrzebny ci wojownik, potężny wojownik któremu nie sprostasz jeśli zajdzie potrzeba, ktoś kto będzie cię trzymał w ryzach, w Kraju masz Przemka, Szaloną Kapelusznik, całą armie Federacji z jej technologią, a jeśli trzeba będzie to nawet Salai, albo twoją obecną partnerkę. A właśnie, propo twojej partnerki, pomyślałeś w ogóle o niej? - zapytał Ienstret. - Wątpisz w nią? Czternaście lat to nie jest długi okres czasu. Nie obrócisz się, a już w zasadzie wrócę. A przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. - Odparł smok ostatnie zdanie mówiąc bardziej do siebie niż do Iena. - Nie w nią tylko w ciebie - odrzekł mu mroczny i dodał - I nie, czternaście lat to nie jest mało, szczególnie dla młodych smoków, przypominam ci że oprócz syna masz jeszcze córkę. Chcesz być ojcem, czy udawać ojca? - Tak, pamiętam o córce. Chcę być ojcem, ale właśnie boję się o małego. Że nowa moc, którą otrzymałem może zagrozić mojemu synowi i nie tylko. - Westchnął Kaszub. - I dlatego chcesz go brać do miejsca, w którym szansę na to że znajdzie się ktoś, kto w razie czego będzie w stanie cie powstrzymać, będą mniejsze niż obecnie? Nie pytaj skąd wiem, bariery mentalne które stosujesz są niczym dla mocy obliczeniowej procesorów, które tu mam. - odparł Yen. - W takim razie zapytam wprost. Czy jest inna możliwość bym mógł nauczyć się kontrolować swoją moc bez ryzyka że syn ucierpi? Bo przez Ciebie do cholery zacząłem powątpiewać w słuszność swojej decyzji - Quint nieznacznie podniósł głos wpatrując się w Mrocznego. - Nie brać go ze sobą - powiedział Ienstret i dodał - Zabierz go do Mirai, co prawda odziedziczył po tobie demoniczną moc, ale energia jaką dysponuje jego matka spokojnie wystarczy aby takową ukryć. "Czternaście lat" pomyślał Ien "On nie ma pojęcia. Skąd miałby je mieć? Nigdy nie odbywał takich podróży, trzeba go będzie uświadomić". - I mam nie patrzeć jak się rozwija jak na prawdziwego ojca przystało? Nie chcę by mnie własny syn nie kojarzył! Nigdy bym sobie takiego czynu nie wybaczył! - Ryknął smok na Iena. Po chwili dodał - Przepraszam za wybuch, ale po prostu... sam nie wiem co robić. - Jak mówiłeś, to tylko czternaście lat, nawet się nie obejrzy jak minie. Ale jest... coś jeszcze, w zasadzie kwestia decydująca. Co prawa bardziej dla ciebie niż dla mnie ale jednak - zaczął Ienstret. - Co masz dokładniej na myśli? - pytanie zbiło z tropu smoka. - Słyszałeś kiedyś o zakrzywieniach czasoprzestrzennych między alternatywami? - spytał mroczny. - Jestem smokiem. Nie miałem jak się dowiedzieć na przestrzeni tych 4 tysięcy lat, ani tym bardziej od Blakłuda. - Odpowiedział Quint. - Nie. Oczywiście, że nie - powiedział Yen, bardziej do siebie niż do smoka - A więc, w gruncie rzeczy polega to na tym, że czas nie płynie jednostajnie w różnych alternatywach, w jednej płynie tak jak u nas, w innej mógłbyś spędzić tysiąc lat i wrócić tutaj po piętnastu minutach, a w jeszcze innej możesz spędzić zaledwie dobę i wrócić po dekadzie. Pamiętasz pancerz, który ode mnie kupiłeś? - Tak oczywiście, a co? - zapytał smok. - Dostałeś go po trzech miesiącach od złożenia zamówienia, wiesz ile zajmuje wykucie takiej zbroi? - spytał mroczny. - Przypuszczam, że w chuj długo. - odparł czarny smok. - Najlepszym mistrzom płomienia do jakich poszedłem, zajęło to prawie dwa lata - odparł mroczny i dodał - Teraz rozumiesz o co mi chodzi? Quint w milczeniu kiwnął głową. - Problemem nie jest czas jaki minie tutaj, ale jaki minie tam. Oczywiście gdyby chodziło tylko o ciebie, sprawa byłaby bardzo wygodna, znikasz na czternaście lat tutaj, tam spędzasz ich około stu, dość by nauczyć się panować nad swoimi mocami, ale tutaj nie chodzi o ciebie. Pomyśl jak to wpłynie na relację twojego syna z matką i siostrą, a przy okazji jak taka różnica wieku wpłynie na ich moc, no i... - Yen przerwał na chwilę i po chwili kontynuowal - Czternaście lat można wytrwać, zwłaszcza gdy w okolicy nie ma innego smoka, ale stulecie w towarzystwie innych przedstawicielek twego gatunku, zwłaszcza po tylu latach poszczenia, Quint powiem to wprost, nie wierzę w twoją wierność - zakończył mroczny. - A tak z czystej ciekawości - zapytał Ienstret - Jak Miritena zareagowała na wieść, że chcesz ją zostawić samą z córką i rozdzielić z synem na czternaście lat? - Czy dotknięcie łoża śmierci można liczyć na pozytywną reakcję? - Mruknął smok. '' ''Mer de Sang Strange mocno chwiała się na boki z butelką najdroższego szampana jakiego mogła zdobyć z półek Elit Federacji. Sama nie miała pojęcia, skąd i kiedy zdobyła ów alkohol, ale skoro już była w jego posiadaniu, to musiała z niego skorzystać na własnym ślubie. Pijana dziewczyna szła w stronę kajuty swojego przybranego brata by dać mu resztę płynu w butelce i ewentualnie zasnąć na łóżku Serka, a jego samego wywalić na zbity pysk z Mer De Sang. Gdy już znalazła się przed drzwiami, nawalona jak szpak syrena próbowała chwycić klamkę, jednak przychodziło jej to z trudem. Gdy już udało jej się złapać klamkę, przekręciła w bok i otworzyła wejście, praktycznie wyrywając drzwi z zawiasu. - Aż tak silna jestem? - Pomyślała blondynka, po czym rozejrzała się po pokoju. Zanim dostrzegła, że jej brat zniknął musiało minąć co najmniej 7 minut. Koordynacja jej ruchów jako pijanej ograniczała się jedynie do zwalania rożnych rzeczy z szafek czy półek, aż zatrzymała się przed jedną z nich. Ledwo żywa chwyciła półkę i już miała zwalać rzeczy z niej, gdy dostrzegła oprawione w sporej wielkości ramę niezwykle stare malowidło stojące pod ową półką. Malunek przedstawiał Blakłuda i Serka z bardzo młodych lat smoka. Spojrzała w lewo. Zwinięty i zapieczętowany magią list od Alaire Crystal. Następną rzeczą którą miała przed swoją twarzą była kolekcja czaszek zebranych w czasie współpracowania z Kryształowym Półwyspem. - Fe cuva, mu brot łuwco głuw jezd – Krzyknęła donośnym pijanym bełkotem dziewczyna przewracając ułożone w piramidkę trofea. Przemek jakimś dziwnym trafem przechodził tamtędy i usłyszawszy krzyk swojej żony, wbiegł do pokoju z pierwszym lepszym, chociaż niestety tępym nożem. - Coś się stało? - zapytał niebieskowłosy wciąż trzymając nóż w dłoniach. - Mi nie, ale spójrz co Sereq ma w kolekcji – powiedziała „barmaneczka” i palcem wskazała konkretny kierunek. Przemek podążył wzrokiem za miejscem, które wskazywała piratka. Nie spodziewając się jakichś super ciekawych rzeczy, upuścił nóż w momencie, w którym jego wzrok spotkał się z czaszkami tych, którzy zostali wyeliminowani z tego świata przez Czarnego Smoka. - Oh, rozumiem. - Powiedział spokojnie szwagier smoka. - Serek mi się chwalił swoją kolekcją. Chociaż z tego co widzę, to to nawet nie jest 10% całości. - CO!? - Wydarła się syrena zaskoczona faktem, że jej przybrany brat okazał się być nałogowym zbieraczem łbów pokonanych. - To normalne. Smoki z natury były drapieżnikami. To trochę podobne do predatora, skarbie. - Czyli mom ruzumieć, że kolekcja czaszek jest żerzą często zjawiskową na moim okręcie?! - Strange podniosła głos, a po chwili schyliła głowę. - Kuhwa, przesasiłam z algoholem. - Krzyknęła po raz 3, a biedny chłopak tylko podrapał się po głowie zakłopotany. '' ''Sklepik Yena - W takim razie zapomnij, dopóki ona tu nie przyjdzie i nie odstawi ładnego małżeńskiego pożegnania, nie ma mowy żebym cie puścił. Co ty sobie wyobrażasz Quint? Masz zamiar odciąć malca od matki i siostry na sto lat, pomijając jak taka rozłąka wpłynie na relację między tobą a nimi, kompletnie wypaczysz je u małego. Pomijam już tutaj kompletnie fakt, że faktycznie możesz trafić na silniejszego od siebie, a co jak ten silniejszy nie okaże ci łaski? Co jak tam zginiesz? A jeśli ty to mały z całą pewnością razem z tobą. Ostrzegałem cie kiedy zacząłeś się zbliżać do Miriteny, mówiłem żebyś ochłonął, dał sobie czas i się zastanowił, jednak ty uparłeś się na dziecko, teraz drugi raz z rzędu podejmujesz decyzję na podstawie emocji, wtedy pożądania, teraz strachu, za pierwszą żałujesz sam, przez drugą możesz skrzywdzić też innych. Nie przez wzgląd na ciebie, ale na matkę, zawdzięczam jej swoje prawo do dalszej egzystencji i nie zamierzam jej zawieść zakończył Ienstret, a w jego głosie dało się wyczuć gniew, prawdziwy, czysty, gniew. Quint chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale wtedy usłyszał głos za plecami. - Możesz sobie darować, on nie odpuści - powiedziała dziewczyna o długich czarnych włosach, z kilkoma tunelami w uszach, krzyżykiem na szyi i łagodnym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Od dawna nas podsłuchujesz? - spytał smok. - Siedziała na portalu - odpowiedział Ien. - A dokładniej wisiałam do góry nogami - dodała dziewczyna i dodała - Niezła ta powieść Yen, masz może więcej takich? - a mówiąc to podała mrocznemu czarną kamienną tablicę. Quint patrzył na dziewczynę zdziwionym wzrokiem, fizycznie nie różniła się wiele od regularnej istoty ludzkiej, wyczuwał w niej jednak coś więcej, coś co sprawiało, że podświadomie czuł lęk i respekt wobec jej osoby. Serek nie miał pojęcia co tworzy taki efek i szczerze wolał się nie dowiadywać, ciekawość wzięła nad nim jednak górę i zapytał. - Kim jesteś? - Yyenendaril Yrelain Iridarlien - odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna. Kaszub przypomniał sobie teraz opowieści Przemka o pierwszym spotkaniu z tą istotą, teraz zrozumiał skąd wzięła się jej tajemnicza aura i dlaczego zachowuje się tak swobodnie w obecności zarówno smoka jak i dziwnego przeklętego kosmity. Ku jego zdziwieniu dziewczyna była jednak niezwykle miła w porównaniu do opowieści reinkarnatora, według której prawie natychmiast chciała rozerwać Salai na strzępy. Kiedy przywołał to wspomnienie dostrzegł na twarzy kobiety delikatny, ledwo zauważalny uśmiech, nagle jednak jej oczy zaświeciły a ona sama rzuciła się w stronę smoka. Quint nijak nie zdążył zareagować, kobieta już była przy jego budzącym się właśnie synku. - A co to za ślicznotek? - spytała niepokojąco wręcz słodkim głosem - Ale jesteś piękny! - dodała dziewczyna i podrapała malucha po główce. Mały smoczek odruchowo odsunął głowę do tyłu, a następnie rzucił się do przodu usiłując kłapnąć dłoń dziewczyny ząbkami. - A jaki energiczny, podobny do ojca - zażartowała dziewczyna i rzuciła do Serka - Musisz być z siebie dumny. - A żebyś wiedziała – parsknął smok podnosząc kąciki ust do góry. - Nie dziwie się - powiedziała dziewczyna i przytuliła głowę smoczątka do swojej piersi, początkowo nieco agresywny malec przestał się wiercić w nosidełku i prawie natychmiast zaczął pomrukiwać z zadowoleniem. - Myślałem, że obawiasz się smoków. - powiedział Serek wzrok wbijając w Wędrowczynie Światów Tutaj dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała, a po prostu smoka wyśmiała. - Quint, we Wszechrzeczy istnieje wiele rzeczy jakich boją się Yrelain, ale z całą pewnością smoki nie są jedną z tych rzeczy. Mam prawie pół miliona lat, widziałam już rzeczy o wiele gorsze niż smoki - odpowiedziała mu kobieta i odeszła od smoka by wziąć kolejną, przyniesioną właśnie przez Yena kamienną tablicę. - A co do twojego pomysłu - zaczęła dziewczyna - Jeśli ci zależy, to lepiej porozmawiaj ze swoją smoczycą, bo Yen ci nie odpuści. Zrezygnowany Serek opuścił sklep Yena. Deszcz powoli przestawał padać, pioruny jeszcze nie tak dawno pojawiające się z częstotliwością jaką oddaje się strzały z karabinu maszynowego, tworzące jednocześnie akustykę pola bitwy, teraz były daleko i powoli znikały za linią horyzotnu. Quint wolałby teraz stawać do walki z hordami legiona iść w jakąś śmiertelnie groźną bitwę, odpierać ataki niezliczonych demonicznych armii z Piekła, niż zrobić to co kazał mu mroczny. "W walce z tymi bestiami miałbym chociaż szasne przeżycia" - pomyślał Serek i zaklął pod nosem na tyle cicho by mały tego nie usłyszał. Chcąc czy nie rozłożył swe potężne skrzydła, powoli wzbił się w powietrze, mocą krzyku skrył się przed potencjalnymi zagrożeniami wykrycia jego obecności by w końcu wyruszyć do Mirai, błagając w duchu wszystkie siły czyste i nieczyste jakie znał, aby jego ukochana miała najlepszy humor w całym swoim życiu Rozdział II - ŻE JAK!? TY CHYBA DO RESZTY ZWARIOWAŁEŚ! - wrzasnęła Miritena usłyszawszy pomysł Quinta. Smok szczerze obawiał się swojej towarzyszki, nawet teraz w swej ludzkiej postaci którą przybierała aby nie przerażać swych wyznawców, wiernie służących jej od czasu Anihilacji, budziła w jego sercu najprawdziwszą grozę. Kaszub prosił teraz w myślach wszystkie moce czyste i nieczyste, aby jego małżonka nie postanowiła zamanifestować swej prawdziwej formy, wściekła baba to już problem którego nie należy lekceważyć, a wściekła smoczyca to coś czego obawialiby się nawet najpotężniejsi demoniczni lordowie. Serek, będąc teraz w postaci pożartego niedawno człowieka, niepewnie czekał aż pierwsza fala złości minie, chociaż spodziewał się, że może to potrwać. - Proszę, uspokój się – wydusił z siebie smok. Jego obawy, które mu towarzyszyły w trakcie lotu tutaj okazały się słuszne. - Wiem, że to może się wydawać nieracjonalne z twojego punktu widzenia, ale najważniejsze dla mnie jest dobro naszych dzieci – dokończył zdanie Quint i spojrzał na partnerkę. - CZY CIEBIE DO RESZTY POPIERDOLIŁO!? JAK NIBY TWOIM ZDANIEM ROZDZIELENIE ICH NA CZTERNAŚCIE LAT MIAŁOBY BYĆ DLA NICH DOBRE!? - wydarła się kobieta i zaraz dodała - A CO ZE MNĄ!? CO Z NAMI!? POMYŚLAŁEŚ JAK TAKA ROZŁĄKA MOŻE WPŁYNĄĆ NA NASZE RELACJE!? - wówczas jej oczy zaczęły jarzyć się błękitnym światłem - Znam skutki, które moja „spontaniczna” decyzja może wywołać, ale jestem gotów je podjąć. Wiem, że to dla Ciebie duży szok by się pożegnać na 14 lat. Więc powtarzam po raz ostatni. Pozwolisz mi z Kiothem przenieść się do tamtejszego wymiaru? - Zaczął smok. Jego jedyne oko zaczęło świecić fioletową poświatą. Była to oznaka że przeszedł w harmonię, którą opanował przy niemałej pomocy Mikhalna. - TY JESTEŚ GOTÓW!? A ZASTANOWIŁEŚ SIĘ CHOCIAŻ PRZEZ MOMENT CZY JA JESTEM GOTOWA!? - krzyk Miriteny odbił się po sali w której byli rezonansem dość silnym by obalić cały tabun wojska, Serka na nogach utrzymały tylko jego zdolności zachowania równowagi. - A jeśli powiem Ci że nie bo wiedziałem jak zareagujesz na jeden z moich zjebanych pomysłów, na które wpadłem w ciągu swojego życia? Naprawdę przepraszam. - Quint okazał skruchę i podszedł bliżej smoczycy by ją objąć rękoma. - NIE, ZBLIŻAJ, SIĘ... - wycedziła przez zęby kobieta dobywając swego miecza. Trzymana oburącz, płonąca błękitnym ogniem klinga umieszczona sztychem przed splotem słonecznym Quinta, skutecznie powstrzymała go od dalszej próby przytulania. - Przychodzisz tutaj jak gdyby nigdy nic, pożerajac jednego z mieszkańców, mając w głębokim poważaniu fakt ile osób mogło cię zauważyć i na jakie niebezpieczeństwo mnie narażasz, jeśli wyszło by na jaw że jesteśmy parą, jestem w stanie to zrozumieć, mogłeś zatęsknić, mały mógł chcieć do matki, rozumiem to, ale do kurwy nędzy wyjeżdżać mi od tak, z pomysłem zostawienia mnie tu SAMEJ na CZTERNAŚCIE LAT, a teraz jeszcze chicałbyś mnie przytulić!? Co jeszcze? Może mam się rozebrać i się na ciebie rzucić? - powiedziała gniewnie, wymahując mieczem. Quint milczał wpatrując się w dziewczynę. Miała rację, mógł narazić ją na dużo niebezpieczeństw. Kioth natomiast obserwował tę sytuację z kąta pomieszczenia, w którym znalazł się wraz z rodzicami. Nie rozumiał powodu tej kłótni między ojcem a matką, ale czuł że może się źle to zakończyć. Podszedł więc młody smoczek do matki i delikatnie uszczypnął ją w nogę. Miritena przyklękła na jedno kolano i wspierając się na wciąż żarzącym się ostrzu pogłaskała małego po głowie. - A pomyślałeś co ja będę czuła? Pomyślałeś jak będę za nim tęsknić? Pomyślałeś, że taki czas może kompletnie zniszczyć relację między mną a nim? Już teraz rozłąka wpływa na nie fatalnie, dziwie się że w ogóle jeszcze mnie poznaje, pomyślałeś że on może po prostu o mnie zapomnieć? - jej głos zaczął drżeć, a każde słowo z co raz większym trudem przechodziło przez jej gardło. - Ien mnie uświadomił o tym jakim okazałbym się egoistycznym śmieciem rozdzielając rodzinę. Niestety, nie tylko Ty byś cierpiała wiedząc że nie masz w ogóle możliwości kontaktu. Ja mam syna, a ty masz córkę. Ale jednak jeśli tu zostanę to nie mam zielonego pojęcia co może się wydarzyć, a takich ścieżek jest bardzo dużo. - Odpowiedział Quint rozglądając się po pokoju. - A właśnie, gdzie młoda? - Powiedział Serek nie odwracając się w stronę partnerki. - Śpi i on też powinien - powiedziała kobieta odkładając miecz by wziąć małego na ręce i ukołysać go do snu. - A masz pojęcie co się wydarzy kiedy pójdziesz tam? A co jeśli znowu coś się stanie? Co jeśli pojawi się przeciwnik którgo nie będę w stanie pokonać sama? Co się stanie jeśli mała straci matkę? Albo odwrotnie, co jeśli smoki z tamtej alternatywy cię nie zaakceptują, co jeśli potraktują cię jako zagrożenie i spróbują zabić? Co jeśli nie będziesz w stanie uchronić małego przed ich gniewem, albo spotkasz silniejszego smoka od siebie? - smoczyca zalała swego partnera całą salwą pytań. - Poza tym - dodała - To nie ja chcę rozdzielać rodzinę, więc nie mów mi jakim to będzie dla ciebie bólem. - Nie ma w ogóle możliwości by pojawił się przeciwnik, którego Ty nie pokonasz. Sam Legion został pokonany, ale Baktioth jeszcze istnieje, który nie będzie problemem dla Ciebie. Władasz w końcu białą magią, która działa doskonale na tego typu przeciwnika i oczywiście na mnie. - Powiedział Quint delikatnie się masując po głowie. Migrena której dostawał zawsze gdy spotykał się z matką wprawiała go w zdenerwowanie. - A co do drugiej opcji, to sam mam bardzo duże obawy. W końcu nie jestem już w 100% smokiem, więc nie wiem jak mogą zareagować. - zakończył wypowiedź Serek ukradkiem odrzucając miecz ukochanej nogą. - A kto mówi o jednym przeciwniku? Kto mówi, że będzie to jakaś potężna mroczna istota? Spójrz na ten świat Quint, spójrz na samą tą wyspę, na Kraj, rządzi nim rasa, która przez wszystkie pozostałe była uznawana za słabą i niegodną uwagi, oni nie nasycili jeszcze głodu zemsty, są jak stado wygłodniałych potworów, gotowe rozerwać na strzępy każdego kto stanie im na drodze. Jestem przerażona Quint, naprawdę przerażona, przerażona tym że mogę stać się ich łupem, tym że mogę tu zostać sama. Moja moc mnie tutaj nie ocali, prędzej czy później znajdą jakąś lukę w mojej obronie, kontrę na moje moce, albo po prostu będzie ich tak wielu że nie starczy mi sił - powiedziała z trudem tamując potok łez rwący się do oczu i układając małego smoczka na niewielkiej kanapie. - Dlatego w ostateczności możesz skierować wszystkich mieszkańców Mirai i córkę do CreepyTown. Jestem absolutnie przekonany, że jeśli powiesz im od kogo jesteś to przyjmą was z otwartymi ramionami. Dodatkowo masz jeszcze Iena, Flavię, Toxic i Scarlett. - Odpowiedział Quint. - A jeśli coś się stanie, to z Wędrowczynią Światów od Mrocznego postaram się najszybciej wrócić jak to możliwe. Wtedy nie popełnię drugi raz tego samego czynu i zostanę u boku osoby, na której mi zależy - powiedział Kaszub uśmiechając się w stronę partnerki. - Już go popełniasz - odparła mu Miritena. Smok bez słowa podszedł do Miriteny i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Mimo że chciał aby ta chwili trwała cały czas, to wiedział, że prędzej czy później będzie zmuszony odejść na te 14 lat by opanować nieznane mu moce demona. - Ja już nie wiem co robić. - Odezwał się Quint drżącym głosem. - Jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza na świecie, a ja nie potrafię tego pokazać. Jedyne czego uczył mnie Blakłud to to, że rodzinę powinno stawiać się nade wszystko. Nawet ponad własne życie. - Zakończył wypowiedź Serek pochylając się nad partnerką. Zrobiła szybki ruch do przodu, Serek wystraszył się na moment ale zamiast spodziewanego ataku lub odtrącenia poczuł jak dłonie Miriteny chwytają go za plecy i mocnym ruchem przyciągają do siebie. Niepewnie objął jej drżące ciało, poczuł jak jego koszula zaczyna robić się mokra, nie powstrzymywała się już dłużej od płaczu. - Więc dlaczego chcesz mnie tu zostawić? - spytała smoczyca. - Bo się boję. Boję się przyszłości, która może nadejść jeśli nie spróbuję opanować zdolności, które zyskałem w czasie Wojny z Legionem. - Odpowiedział Quint wpatrując się w oczy ukochanej. - I musisz odchodzić? Dlaczego nie zostaniesz ze mną? Dlaczego nie możemy spróbować zapanować nad nimi razem? Przecież mnie kochasz, nie zrobisz mi krzywdy - odpowiedziała mu Miritena. - Bardzo pragnę zostać, ale jednak nie mam w ogóle pojęcia jak taka moc może wpłynąć na mnie. - Odparł Quint po czym dodał. - Ja się naprawdę martwię o innych i mimo że wiem że nie postępuję jak na prawdziwego ojca przystało, to jednak wiedz, że zależy mi na każdym z was. - Razem na pewno damy sobię jakoś radę, w końcu jesteśmy rodziną, co nam szkodzi spróbować? - odpowiedziała smoczyca obdarzając partnera szczerym uśmiechem, Quint wyczuł ile wiary w to, że jednak jej nie opuści, miał w sobie ten uśmiech. - Nie jestem pewien czy to się uda - zaczął Quint. - Miałem raz mały wypadek z użyciem demonicznej mocy, jednak na szczęście nie odniosłem jakichś poważnych ran z tego powodu. - Kaszub dokończył zdanie. - Jeden wypadek o niczym nie świadczy, to normalne kiedy zyskuje się nowe moce, grunt że nic ci się nie stało, nie możesz tak po prostu się poddać i uciec, musisz spróbować, zobaczysz że się uda - odpowiedziała mu smoczyca. - Tu nie chodzi wyłącznie o to... Od czasu do czasu mam koszmary, które są związane z tym co otrzymałem od Lucyfera. - Powiedział Quint przełykając ślinę. - Ciężko mi opisywać całość snu, jednak pamiętam że głównym elementem który się tam powtarza są drzwi, zza których bardzo wyraźnie czuć mrowienie spaczonej siły, gotowej zniszczyć świat jaki znamy. - Takie wizje się zdarzają Quint, powiedziałabym wręcz że masz szczęście, że ogranicza się to tylko do snów, wielu ma omamy, słyszy głosy, niektórym nawet zdarza się mieć halucynację. Musisz się po prostu trochę wyciszyć. Anihilacja, atak grzechów na CreepyTown, Wojna Domowa, nic dziwnego że śnią ci się koszmary, taki natłok złych emocji i okrucieństwa nawet istoty nie skażonej mrocznym mocami odcisnął by na niej potężne piętno. Powiedziałabym nawet, że jesteś niezwykle odporny skoro są to tylko nocne mary - odpowiedziała Miritena o wiele spokojniejszym i troskliwszym głosem. - Anihilacja była jedną z najcięższych wojen jaką odbyłem w swoim życiu. Dodatkowo straciłem w czasie tego zdarzenia dwóch bliskich mi przyjaciół. - Powiedział Serek niemal się załamując, gdy w czasie Bitwy o Thing musiał własnoręcznie pozbawić splugawioną przyjaciółkę życia, a potem był świadkiem śmierci jednego z najpotężniejszych Arcymagów, gdzie w zasadzie nie mógł nic zrobić by go ocalić. Oba wydarzenia bolały go jak cholera. Ale musiał żyć dalej. Znając Mikhalna to teraz by ten mu powiedział by się nie rozklejał, bo ma rodzinę na wychowaniu. Smoczyca nie odpowiedziała na jego wyznanie, usłyszała jego myśli, zobaczyła dręczące go widma przeszłości, nie wiedziała co robić, więc postanowiła po prostu go przytulić. Stali tak dłuższą chwilę, w milczeniu, przytulając się do siebie nawzajem, oboje z zeszklonymi oczami, ona z powodu strachu przed utratą ukochanego, on z powodu bólu jaki wbijał się teraz w jego serce. Z trudem powstrzymywali się od łez. - Zamiast uciekać, zostań ze mną - powiedziała Miritena. - Ona ma rację - pomyślał smok - Mam dość wiecznego uciekania od problemów. Przeżyłem w życiu już nie jedno gówno, w tym własną śmierć i teraz to co się dzieje nie może mnie złamać. Mam za dużą wolę walki by poddać się takiemu małemu kryzysowi w życiu. Ucieczka nie jest opcją, nie rozpieprze sobie tego co dostałem od losu, tylko jedno ale... - Ale jak niby mam tu zostać i nie zostać wykrytym przez magów? Mam w sobie tyle mrocznej mocy, że to aż dziwne że jeszcze nie wpadła tutaj banda strażników - odpowiedział niepewnie smok. - Na twoje szczęście głuptasie, jestem silniejsza od ciebie, na tyle silna żeby zablokować aurę jaką roztaczasz wokół siebie, poza tym, jestem pewna że mroczny z Dorianem wykombinują coś, żebym nie musiała stale trzymać więzi z tobą - powiedziała zadowolona Miritena. - Mam nadzieję że wiesz co mówisz - Odparł Quint delikatnie się uśmiechając. - Ja zawsze wiem co mówię - powiedziała smoczyca i złapała go za głowę. *************************************************************************************************** Stali tam jeszcze jakiś czas, złączeni w długim, romantycznym pocałunku. Nie było tam miejsca na namiętne gesty i zachowania, to był spokojny, delikatny i leniwy pocałunek, pary która była gotowa poświęcić wszystko, aby móc uchronić drugie przed złem, pary doświadczonej przez życie, która do szczęścia nie potrzebowała teraz niczego innego, poza sobą nawzajem. Rozdział III Quint leniwie uniósł swe powieki by ujrzeć, znajdujący się nad jego głową czerwony baldachim. Znajdujący się na nim wzór przedstawiał wyznawców wszystkich religii zgromadzonych wokół postaci białego smoka, okolonego anielską aurą. Serek musiał przyznać przed sobą, że jego żona lubiła wygodę i przepych i tylko głupiec by się temu sprzeciwiał. Chociaż i tak obstawiał, że łóżko ufundowali wdzięczni mieszkańcy niedługo po bitwie o miasto, podobnie jak resztę wyposażenia godnej podziwu kwatery swojej ukochanej. Smok już poprzedniej nocy zdołał uważnie przestudiować wszystkie pomieszczenia, sama sypialnia była zbudowana na planie okręgu, znajdowało się w niej sporych rozmiarów łoże, niewielka szafa na najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, jak chociażby zbroja czy podstawowe narzędzia mordu, umiejscowione pod jedną ze ścian biurko pełne papierów długopisów i pieczęci, oraz niewielka biblioteczka, w której Miritena trzymała książki, które akurat czytała, oprócz tego znajdował się tutaj niewielki stolik z dwoma krzesłami, gdzie kobieta najpewniej jadała śniadania ze swoją córką. W pomieszczeniu znajdowało się też sześć par drzwi, z których kolejne patrząc od łóżka, idąc ruchem wskazówek zegara i nie licząc znajdujących się naprzeciw łóżka głównych drzwi frontowych prowadzących do dalszych komnat świątyni, w której znajdowała się teraz smocza para, prowadziły do: toalety, garderoby, zbrojowni i biblioteki. Wszystkie te pomieszczenia tworzyły pierścień otaczający całą komnatę, przerywany jedynie w dwóch miejscach, z przodu i z tyłu. Do samej komnaty światło wpadało przez umieszczony na sklepieniu świetlik. Oprócz wcześniej wspomnianych pięciu par, za samym łóżkiem, znajdowała się sekretna, magicznie zapieczętowana ostatnia para drzwi, normalnie niczym nie różniące się od kamiennej ściany, prowadzące do miejsca, gdzie spały teraz ich dzieci. Miritena jakby nie patrzeć była teraz duchową przywódczynią całego Mirai i chociaż większość mieszkańców doskonale wie o fakcie posiadania przez smoczycę dziecka, nikt nie miał pojęcia o posiadaniu dwójki i w zasadzie tylko brak pojęcia ludzi o smoczej anatomii pozwolił Dorianowi rozpuścić wieść, że smoczyca była w ciąży już w trakcie wyzwalania miasta, a samo dziecko ma być jej ewentualną następczynią i dlatego Miritena nie pokazuje się z nią publicznie, nie chcąc narażać małej na zagrożenie zepsuciem i degeneracją. Sprytne kłamstwo, którego nawet Federacja nie ośmieliła się wypróbować. Quint zaczął powoli się przeciągać, lecz gdy tylko zaczął to robić, poczuł opór na klatce piersiowej. Powoli podniósł głowę i ujrzał białe włosy swojej żony, wtulonej w jego ciało. Serek uśmiechnął się i znów położył się na swoim miejscu, powoli wpinając dłoń we włosy ukochanej i delikatnie je rozczesując. Kobieta zareagowała na to leniwym ruchem ręki skierowanym w stronę jego szyi, nie dotarła ona jednak do celu, zatrzymując w pół drogi między szyją mężczyzny a jego splotem słonecznym. Smok widząc osuwającą się dłoń, ujął ją delikatnie i przystawił do swoich ust, po czym delikatnie ją pocałował. Miritena zareagowała na ten gest delikatnym uśmiechem, smok zrozumiał że jego ukochana musi nie spać już od jakiegoś czasu, bo kobieta szybko uwolniła się z jego uścisku dłoni, zaplotła się obiema rękami na jego szyi i mocnym ruchem przyciągnęła swoją głowę na wysokość jego. Quint chciał powiedzieć coś na przywitanie, ale wyprzedził go pocałunek jego partnerki. Serek powoli rozczesywał jej włosy, co jakiś czas przechodząc tą samą dłonią na szyję, by delikatnie ją pomasować i znów wracał dotykiem do jej włosów, drugą ręka delikatnie wodziła po jej plecach, sunąc razem z jedwabnym materiałem. Wciągając powietrze Quint czuł zapach używanych przez nią mydeł, dominował tutaj głównie mocny zapach owocowy, głównie mandarynek, być może pomarańczy, ewidentnie owoców cytrusowych. Sam zresztą pachniał podobnie, w końcu był zmuszony do używania jej środków czystości. Miritena nie narzekała też na wygląd ukochanego, Serek o dziwo dobrze dobrał sobię ofiarę, której obecnie wygląd przyjmował. Był teraz młodym, na oko dwudziestoletnim, wysokim i dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną, o nieludzko zielonych oczach, bladej cerze i kruczo-czarnych włosach. Urodę miał dosyć niepospolitą i to się Miritenie niewątpliwie podobało, zresztą tak samo jak jego wygląd pociągał ją, tak samo jej białe włosy, współgrające z równie jasną co u niego karnacją, nieludzko błękitnymi oczami, działały na niego niczym wahadełko hipnotyzera. Ich pocałunek był długi, leniwy, nie było tutaj miejsca na raptowność, tej mieli już dość po wczorajszej nocy, teraz oboje woleli romantyczny spokój i troskliwe pieszczoty. Leżeli obok siebie, zapatrując się w swoje spojrzenia, z uśmiechami na twarzach. "I pomyśleć że mi, w ogóle przeszło przez myśl żeby odchodzić" pomyślał smok patrząc na radość ukochanej. Po chwili Miritena gwałtownym ruchem obróciła się na plecy lądując niedaleko Serka i zaczęła powoli się przeciągać. - Jak się spało? - zapytał wyraźnie zadowolony smok. Nie odpowiedziała mu od razu, poprzeciągała się jeszcze przez chwilę, wyprężając się jak kot i wydając z siebie kilka cichych jęknięć. - Miło - odpowiedziała w końcu, także szczęśliwa Miritena. Para pewnie jeszcze dłuższy czas oddawałaby się błogiemu lenistwu, gdyby nie nagłe pukanie do drzwi frontowych. W pierwszej chwili spanikowana dwójka natychmiast wyrwała się z łóżka, jednak szybko uspokoił ich głos dochodzący zza drzwi. - Pani Miriteno? To ja, Dorian stawiłem się na wezwanie tak jak pani sobie życzyła - powiedział czarodziej. Oboje usiedli na łóżku spojrzeli na siebie i wpadli w śmiech. Mieli po kilka tysięcy lat, oboje byli potężnymi istotami mogącymi niszczyć całe armie i nie raz już to robili, a jednak wystarczyło jedno zapukanie w drzwi do pokoju smoczycy, aby oboje zaczęli się zachowywać jak para nastolatków, przyłapanych razem w łóżku. Już znacznie spokojniej, Quint zarzucił na siebie czerwoną, długą koszulę użyczoną mu przez partnerkę, a Miritena odziana w swą błękitną szatę nocną, spokojnym krokiem ruszyła by otworzyć gościowi drzwi. Zaproszony gestem dłoni, Dorian wszedł do środka, kłaniając się kobiecie. - Proszę mi wybaczyć, że tak późno, dopiero co wróciłem z nocnego zwiadu. Wykryłem potężną anomalię magiczną i sprawdzałem czy wszystko jest... - w tym momencie czarodziej przerwał, gdyż jego wzrok spoczął na stojącym przy łóżku mężczyźnie. - Cóż, widzę że moje obawy były niepotrzebne - powiedział równie uradowany co poirytowany Dorian - Aczkolwiek radziłbym panu na przyszłość ostrzegać o swojej wizycie panie Quint, o mało nie wszcząłem tutaj przez pana alarmu bojowego! - Nie musisz zwracać się do mnie z uprzejmością, Dorianie - Odparł smok. - Coś się stało, że tu przybyłeś? - Ja po niego posłałam. Telepatycznie, wczoraj kiedy brałeś kąpiel - odpowiedziała Miritena i zaraz dodała - Sam mówiłeś, że chcesz tu zostać na dłużej, a ja niestety nie mogę pozwolić sobie na stałe maskowanie twej aury, dlatego poprosiłam Doriana, aby przyszedł tutaj i pomógł mi opracować jakiś skuteczny sposób maskowania twych umiejętności. - Cóż pani, kiedy mówiłaś, że potrzebujesz pomocy w dziedzinie czarnej magii, spodziewałem się raczej jakiegoś zagrożenia, na które lepiej nie marnować twego cennego czasu ale to... to będzie prawdziwe wyzwanie. Nigdy nie miałem do czynienia z przeciwnikiem o takiej ilości mocy, no a przynajmniej nie jeśli idzie o kategorie magii maskującej. Jest pani pewna, że nie lepiej poprosić o pomoc kogoś kto ma wprawę w ukrywaniu nienaturalnych aktywności magicznych? Jak chociażby Ienstret? W końcu ukrywa ślady po anomaliach czasoprzestrzennych przed Federacją, ukrycie smoka nie powinno być dla niego problemem, nawet takiego smoka jak pan Quint. - Próbowałem się porozumieć telepatycznie z Ienem, ale powiedział że jest zajęty i nie ma czasu - zaczął Serek po czym podszedł bliżej do maga. - Mówiłem Ci, że nie musisz używać wobec mnie zwrotów grzecznościowych. To, że jestem znacznie silniejszy niż Ty, nie oznacza że musisz automatycznie nazywać mnie per Pan, chyba że Cię tak rodzina wychowała. Wtedy muszę pogratulować że miałeś opiekuńczych rodziców. - Dokończył Quint. - Ależ proszę pana, to nie ma nic wspólnego z pana statusem czy siłą, zawszę okazuję szacunek rozmówcy, nawet jeśli on niekoniecznie chce okazywać go mi - odpowiedział Dorian i zaraz dodał - To kwestia nie tyle wychowania rodziców co pobytem w pewnej alternatywie, gdzie dobre wychowanie, potrafiło dać człowiekowi więcej od praw jakie posiadał przy urodzeniu. - A kiedy ty się z nim skontaktowałeś? - spytała zaskoczona smoczyca. - Ah, mój błąd, wybacz. - Powiedział Quint do Doriana po czym odwrócił się do ukochanej. - Jak brałem kąpiel - odparł Serek. - Bardzo państwo do siebie pasujecie - stwierdził Dorian, po czym odsunął się od Quinta i powolnym krokiem zaczął przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu. - Potężne pokłady mrocznej mocy, zaklęcie kompresji ciała, potężne moce naturalne... to będzie trudne, bardzo trudne, ale myślę że dam sobie radę - powiedział niepewnie Dorian i dodał - Ale to zajmie trochę czasu. - Jak wiele dokładnie? - spytała Miritena i dodała - Nie wiem czy utrzymam barierę dostatecznie długo. - Cóż... odpowiednie składniki mam w swojej pracowni, ale sama mikstura i wymagana ilość, zapewne pan Quint chce mieć także jego zapas, lepiej więc będzie uwarzyć większą ilość, myślę że około tygodnia - powiedział czarodziej. - Oczekujesz jakiegoś wynagrodzenia za to czy po prostu wystarczą dla Ciebie zwykłe podziękowania? - Zapytał Serek. - Żartuje pan? Miałbym żądać pomocy od weterana wojennego i kobiety, której zawdzięczam dach nad głową i miejsce do spokojnego życia? - oburzył się Dorian. - Zamiast na zapłacie, skupmy się na tym aby przez czas ważenia tej mikstury nikt cię nie zobaczył kochanie - powiedziała Miritena i telekinezą odciągnęła łóżko. Kobieta spokojnym krokiem podeszła do tylnej części pomieszczenia, gdzie przed chwilą znajdowało się jej łoże, po czym przejechała palcem po ścianie. Gładka niczym papier powierzchnia pokryła się nagle złotymi runami, ukazując niewielkie, na co dzień ukryte za magiczną zaporą przejście. Quint dobrze wiedział dokąd prowadzi, ukryta komnata gdzie zwykle kryła się jego córka, a teraz także jego syn. Smoczyca uśmiechnęła się do partnera i wykonała zapraszający gest dłonią. Quint ignorując oburzenie Maga udał się za partnerką i stanął przy jej boku wpatrując się w przejście znajdujące się przed nim. - W sumie, dłuższy kontakt z córką dobrze nam zrobi - powiedział uśmiechnięty Quint. - Nie gadaj tylko chodź, ty też Dorianie - powiedziała Miritena. Obaj mężczyźni ruszyli za obrończynią Mirai, schodząc co raz niżej w podziemia, aż wreszcie ich oczom ukazała się sporych rozmiarów jaskinia. Dorian podobnie jak Quint, był oczarowany wyglądem wnętrza, jaskinia była naprawdę potężna i zapierała dech w piersiach. Było tutaj dosłownie wszystko, niewielkie oczko wodne, podświetlane przez niewielki błękitny kryształ, kontrolujący także temperaturę wody i oczyszczający ją z wszelkich zanieczyszczeń. Niedaleko znajdował się niewielki gaik z miniaturowymi drzewkami, oświetlany z góry, przez tym razem żółty kryształ imitujący światło słoneczne. Cała trójka zeszła na dół, wtedy Serek dostrzegł trzy pary drzwi, wcześniej nie zwrócił na nie uwagi, domyślał się jednak że musi tutaj być coś na rodzaj spiżarni, znając swoją partnerkę kolejna biblioteka i toaleta. Serek dostrzegł w końcu ogromne posłanie, usłane z licznych poduszek, kołder i innych materiałów, nie było mowy o tym by było to miejsce przeznaczone do spania dla człowieka, a jednak obok znajdowało się biurko i regały z książkami. Najbardziej jednak zadziwiające było główne źródło światła. Przez niewielki wodospad, pod którym znajdowało się podwodne jezioro, najpewniej będące źródłem wody w oczku chronionym błękitnym kryształem, biło realne dzienne światło, mało tego, za samą taflą wody, widać było regularny obraz, a przed samym urwiskiem oddzielającym wodospad od reszty jaskini, stał stelaż i kilka farb. Quint poczuł powiew świeżego powietrza na twarzy, szybko jednak domyślił się, że nie jest to naturalny wiatr. Poczuł delikatne mrowienie na twarzy, ten wiatr aż pulsował od energii magicznej, musiał być to efekt kolejnego kryształu ukrytego za samym wodospadem.( - Niech zgadnę, dzieło Yena? - zapytał smok. - Sama jaskinia była tu od dawna, on ją tylko trochę powiększył i dostarczył meble i kryształy, chociaż to ja je zaklinałam. Skąd wiesz? - spytała Miritena. - Poznałem po kryształach właśnie. Ienstret nadrabia nimi swój absolutny brak zdolności magicznych - odparł jej Quint. - A więc nawet on ma jakieś kompleksy, ciekawe - zażartował Dorian i zaraz dodał - Ale zapewne nie zostałem tu sprowadzony na podziwianie widoków? - Nie - odpowiedziała mu Miritena po czym wymierzyła dłonią w gołą ścianę będącą podstawą schodów i wykonała dziwny gest dłonią. Bariera iluzji znów pozwoliła dostrzec to co ukryte do tej pory, tym razem była to jednak skromna półeczka z dziwnym zielonym kamieniem, niepodobnym do używanych tutaj kryształów. - To runa teleportacyjna - zaczęła smoczyca - Zabierze cię bezpośrednio tutaj, kiedy już ukończysz swój eliksir, przybądź tutaj i podaj go Quintowi i Kiothowi. Aha i jeszcze jedno, koniecznie mam przy tym być! - ostatnie słowa wypowiadała głosem nie tolerującym sprzeciwu. - Jak sobie życzysz moja pani - powiedział Dorian i już miał wychodzić kiedy jego smoczy towarzysz zwrócił uwagę na pewien fakt. - A tak właściwie, to gdzie są dzieci? W tym momencie do uszu całej trójki dotarł krzyk dwójki piskliwych głosów. - TATA! - wrzasnęła jednocześnie parka dzieci. Kompletnie nieprzygotowany Serek upadł na ziemię przygnieciony przez dwa mały smoczki. Quintowi przyszło się teraz przekonać jak bardzo lubi wytrzymałość swej smoczej czaszki, ból jednak przeszedł tak szybko jak się pojawił, kiedy zobaczył radosne mordki swego potomstwa. - Myślę, że nie będę tutaj dłużej potrzebny - powiedział Dorian i zaczął zbliżać się do wyjścia. - Ja też nie - powiedziała Miritena i uśmiechnęła się, zostawiając Serka z dwójką swych pociech. '' ''Pięć miesięcy później Rynek Mirai był wiecznie zatłoczonym miejscem, za dnia krzątali się tutaj liczni kupcy oferujący swoje towary, głównie wszelkiego rodzaju świecidełka, pamiątki i inne ozdoby, naturalnie wszystko to obracało się wokół kultów i religii jakie wyznawali mieszkańcy miasta i okolic. Nie zabrakło tutaj nawet zębatek i podobnych symboli rodzącego się w Federacji kultu Mechanicus, chociaż sami sprzedawcy raczej nie mieli pojęcia o czym opowiadają, wielokrotnie kalecząc oryginalną wymowę imienia Boga Maszyny, nie wspominając już o ich zerowym pojęciu o samym kulcie, czy symbolice. Nocą zaś miejsce to zmieniało się nie do poznania, odbywały się tutaj różnego rodzaju pokazy, imprezy i huczne zabawy, nie jednokrotnie mające jakieś rytualne znaczenie. Właśnie tą porę Quint i Miritena uwielbiali najbardziej, różnokolorowe światła, pokazy wyczynów akrobatycznych, pięknie śpiewane pieśni i grająca muzyka. Wydawałoby się, że takie połączenie stworzyłoby najwyżej kakofoniczny jazgot nie mający wspólnego czegokolwiek z czymkolwiek, ludzie z Mirai żyli jednak w ten sposób od setek lat, doskonale wiedzieli jak rozstawić swoje miejsca aby nie zakłócać przebiegu ceremonii innych. Quint i Miritena szli powolnym krokiem trzymając się za ręce, podczas gdy ich pociechy szczęśliwie biegały dookoła. Naturalnie aby nie wzbudzać sensacji Miritena korzystała teraz z zupełnie innego wyglądu niż oficjalnie, a ich dzieci zostały zmienione w ludzkie. W końcu dwójka smocząt w mieście, zwłaszcza gdy jedno z nich jest demoniczne, mogłaby narobić sporych problemów. Nagle kiedy para przechodziła obok chrześcijańskiej inscenizacji pojedynku krzyżowca z saracenem, po drugiej stronie protestanci postanowili stworzyć ogromny płonący krzyż z pomocą ich sztucznych ogni. Fajerwerk wystrzelił wysoko nad niebo i utworzył owy symbol, naturalną reakcją dzieci był pęd w stronę miejsca, z którego został wystrzelony. Kompletnie ignorowały one fakt, że tu gdzie jest luźniej widać go znacznie lepiej, koniecznie chciały być obecne przy odpaleniu następnego. Smoczyca spojrzała na dwójkę oddalających się dzieci, a następnie tęsknym wzrokiem spojrzała na partnera. - Teraz twoja kolej, ja latałem za nimi jak pobiegły oglądać żonglerów pochodniami - powiedział Quint. Kobieta ciężko westchnęła i szybkim krokiem podążyła za dwójką dzieci. Quint patrzył spokojnie patrzył jak dzieciaki biegną w stronę sceny, jego magiczny wzrok był mocno stłumiony, jednak wciąż spokojnie mógł dostrzec dwie sylwetki swoich dzieci i swoją żonę, w tłumie ludzi. Nie było najmniejszych obaw, że stanie się im krzywda, smok powoli zaczął iść w stronę swej partnerki. - Ma pan ładne dzieci - usłyszał nagle smok. Quint natychmiast zatrzymał się i zwrócił swój wzrok w stronę źródła dźwięku. Była nim młoda kobieta, o długich, rozpuszczonych, blond włosach, które puszczone na ramiona, najpewniej sięgałyby aż do piersi, błękitnych oczach, wyraźnie zaznaczonych brwiach, delikatnych rysach, pełnych i kształtnym nosku. Miała gładką cerę, a makijaż ograniczał się do szminki czyniącej jej usta nieco czerwieńszymi niż normalne, odrobiny różu na twarzy i jasnej kreski na powiekach. Serek dostrzegł także dwa duże, wykonane najprawdopodobniej ze złotego drucika, tworzące kształt piramidki, kolczyki wysadzane małymi rubinkami na rogach podstawy owej figury. Na jej szyi, pomiędzy piersiami, spokojnie opierał się o jej ciało, amulet w kształcie klepsydry. Najbardziej jednak, uwagę Serka przykuła jej suknia typu empire. Obszycie materiału na części górnej okrywał najprawdopodobniej złoty materiał, chociaż smok nie był w stanie stwierdzić czym on jest, tworzący on też obramowania na linii łokci, oraz był z niego wykonany pasek spinający suknię w talii. Sama suknia była wykonana z białego materiału, z wyszywanymi na niej ciemniejszymi wzorami uderzającymi w tony szarości, była też niezwykle luźna jak na swój typ i smok zachodził w głowę jakim cudem owy strój nie spada z ciała kobiety. - Słucham? - spytał Serek. - Ma pan ładne dzieci - powtórzyła kobieta. - A tak! Inga i Rolf - powiedział smok pomyślał "utłukę Doriana za te nazwy, ale cóż poradzić? Podobno teraz w Mirai takie w modzie". - Pan Quint tak? - spytała kobietą uśmiechając się do mężczyzny. Serek przełknął mocniej ślinę. Zlustrował wzrokiem swoją niespodziewaną partnerkę konwersacji, jednak nie dostrzegł na jej ciele, ani wzrokiem normalnym, ani magicznym, żadnych oznak ingerencji Hydry. Musiała być kimś innym, ale kim i czego od niego chciała? - Czego chcesz? - spytał wyraźnie poirytowany smok. - Mam prezent, od pańskiego przyjaciela - powiedziała kobieta. Quint już miał pytać o jakiego przyjaciela chodzi, ale wtedy spojrzał w jej oczy. Ten wzrok, patrzeć w jej oczy to jak patrzeć w serce samej Wszechrzeczy, w nieskończoną mnogość wyborów, losów i zdarzeń, Serek patrzył w nie i widział niezaprzeczalną doskonałość wszechświata, nienazwane piękno, którym nie dało się nie zachwycić, widok tak cudowny, że nawet syreni śpiew nie miał szans w starciu z tym widokiem. Jedno mrugnięcie oczu dziewczyny i całe to piękno zniknęło, smok natychmiast oprzytomniał i zaczął szukać w swych wspomnieniach, widział to tylko raz, tylko jednak osoba pokazała mu taki widok, tyle że odtworzyła go w jego umyśle. Wszystkie myśli smoka zbiegły się do tej właśnie chwili, do tego właśnie wspomnienia i zebrały się dookoła jednej osoby, na której widok ten nie robił już żadnego wrażenia. - Wiedziałam, że zrozumiesz, jeśli możesz zanieś to do waszej nekromantki - powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się, a potem... Kolejne mrugnięcie oczu Serka i dziewczyny już nie było, w jego uszach odbił się tylko delikatny, kobiecy śmiech, tak naturalny, a jednak tak nieludzki. Dopiero po chwili Quint zorientował się, że ma coś w ręku, niewielki czarny woreczek, wyszywany złotymi symbolami, symbolami których tak samo jak lata temu podczas pierwszego spotkania, tak samo jak miesiąc temu w jego sklepie, tak i teraz nie mógł odczytać. - Wreszcie. Powiedz mi kochanie jak to jest, że moja córka jest zawsze grzeczna, a twój syn zachowuje się jak wcielenie zła wszelkiego? - spytała śmiejąc się Miritena. - Hej, jesteś tam? Kotek? - spytała kobieta podchodząc do Serka i delikatnie szturchając go w ramię. Quint wybudził się jakby został wyrwany z transu, nie był dokładnie pewien co właśnie się wydarzyło. - Tato, a co ty masz w ręku? - spytała dziewczynka patrząc na rozwartą dłoń ojca i woreczek w niej. - Prezent od przyjaciela - odpowiedział zdezorientowany smok, nie mający pojęcia co innego mógłby odpowiedzieć. Miritena spojrzała na niego zdziwionym wzrokiem i spytała: - I cóż to za prezent? - Ja... nie wiem - odpowiedział zdziwiony smok i czym prędzej wysypał zawartość woreczka na drugą rękę. Wypadła tylko jedna rzecz, czarny pierścień, pokryty złotymi, niezrozumiałymi dla nikogo symbolami, z niewielkim, skrzącym się zielonym światłem kryształem, zatopionym w środku. - Wiecie co dzieci, chyba powinniśmy już wracać do domu - powiedziała niepewnie Miritena. - Oj mamo, musimy!? - spytały smutno smoczątka w ludzkiej postaci. - Niestety, musimy - odpowiedział Serek i dodał - Mama i ja, musimy o czymś poważnie porozmawiać. Serek schował pierścień z powrotem do woreczka a sam woreczek ukrył w kieszeni noszonej właśnie, czarnej, skórzanej kurtki, po czym ujął swoją partnerkę pod ramię, wziął syna za rękę i starając się wyciszyć, zaczął najwolniej jak tylko mógł, aby dać dzieciakom jeszcze odrobinę zabawy, wracać w stronę ukrytego wejścia do jaskini, która aktualnie robiła za ich mieszkanie. Historia dodatkowa Mirai (Akcja tej historii dzieje się w 3 rozdziale, a dokładniej przed sceną związaną z pierścionkiem~autor) Serek otworzył wolno swoje ślepie i na wpół przytomnie rozejrzał się dookoła. Z łóżka miał dobry widok na cały pokój w którym ten mebel akurat się znajdował. Ziewnął i próbował się podnieść, by plecami oprzeć się o znajdującą się za nim ścianę, jednak czynność tę zablokowała mu przytulona do niego Miritena. Smok delikatnie objął partnerkę i powoli odłożył ją na łoże, samemu siadając na krawędzi łóżka. Poczekał aż jego wzrok przyzwyczai się do panującego w pomieszczeniu mroku. Gdy tylko to się stało, wstał z łózka i wolnymi aczkolwiek ostrożnymi krokami udał się do łazienki z nadzieją, że jego kroki nie obudzą żony. Po chwili znalazł się wewnątrz łazienki, gdzie oparł się plecami o wejście i odetchnął. Kolejny raz miał koszmar związany z po częsci opanowaną mocą demona. Po uspokojeniu bicia serca zapalił światło i czym prędzej wskoczył do kabiny prysznicowej. Serek miał nadzieję, że kąpiel w znacznym stopniu zdoła go pobudzić. Dopiero wtedy, kiedy woda z słuchawki zaczęła strumieniem padać na smoka, ten zaczął na trzeźwo myśleć o sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł. Minęły już dwa miesiące odkąd zamieszkał u boku swojej żony, praktycznie bez jakiejś wiadomości dla paru tam osób. Jedyną jego pewnością był fakt, że gdy szwagier go odczytał w sklepiku Iena to uzyskał dostęp do skrywanych przez miasteczkiem tajemnicy. Miał nadzieję, że zachował sekret dla siebie. Delikatnie westchnął. Po dłuższej ciszy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, stłumione przez hałas jaki powodowała woda uderzająca o podstawę i drzwi prysznica. Zakręcił wodę i delikatnie wychylił łeb z kabiny. - Coś nie tak, skarbie? - Zza drzwi dobiegł troskliwy głos Miriteny. - Nic ważnego - odpowiedział Serek, sięgając ręką po ręcznik. - Przestań mnie okłamywać głupku - odparła smoczyca, ściskając klamkę drzwi od pomieszczenia. - Mogę wejść? - Chwilka, tylko się owinę ręcznikiem - powiedział smok po czym zaraz tę czynność wykonał. - Dobra, już. Partnerka Quinta zdecydowanym krokiem weszła do pomieszczenia i delikatnie zamknęła drzwi za sobą. Plecami oparła się o wejście i z skrzyżowanymi rękoma spojrzała na męża. Z jego ciała wciąż leciały kropelki wody. - Dlaczego jesteś ze mną nieszczery? - zapytała smoczyca wciąż wpatrując się w niego. - Staram się być szczery najczęściej jak mogę, jednak małe błahostki wolę zachować dla siebie - odpowiedział. - W takim razie o czym myślałeś przed chwilą? - Żona Quinta rzuciła pytanie w jego stronę. - O CreepyTown - odpowiedział natychmiastowo. - To… tyle? - spytała zaskoczona kobieta. - Spodziewałam się jakichś kolejnych problemów na podłożu emocjonalnym. Quint delikatnie się zaśmiał gdy usłyszał wypowiedź swojej partnerki. - A coś więcej? - dopytywała kobieta. - Nie - odparł Quint. - W takim razie stąd nie wyjdziesz - odparła kobieta i uśmiechnęła się serdecznie. - Dlaczego? - Bo coś ukrywasz - odpowiedziała kobieta nie przestając się uśmiechać. - A po co miałbym ukrywać tak błahą sprawę przed partnerką, która jednym ruchem ręki może mnie wyeliminować? - zapytał Serek wpadając w zakłopotanie - No właśnie - powiedziała kobieta, mierząc go wzrokiem. - Ehh, ja rozumiem, że jesteś podejrzliwa i te sprawy, ale kurde. To naprawdę jest błaha sprawa i nie ma sensu abyś się zainteresowała - odparł Quint odwzajemniając spojrzenie Miriteny - Skoro jest taka błaha, to dlaczego mi nie powiesz? - spytała zaciekawiona Miritena. - Bo znając Ciebie, zechciałabyś polecieć wraz ze mną i poznać mieszkańców tego miasteczka? - odparł Serek. W tym momencie smoczyca parsknęła śmiechem i odpowiedziała: - Raczej się rozczarujesz. Quint tylko odetchnął z ulgą, gdy usłyszał odpowiedź partnerki. Po chwili odezwał się: - Więc jaki cel ma to "przesłuchanie"? - zapytał z przekąsem smok. - Bo się o ciebie martwię głąbie i wolę wiedzieć, gdzie jesteś i co masz zamiar robić, kiedy znikasz mi z oczu - odpowiedziała zniecierpliwiona kobieta, po czym dodała - Zwłaszcza, że wybierasz się do najbardziej popierdolonego miejsca na całej tej pokurwionej wyspie. - Wiem, że to miasteczko jest pokurwione. Mieszkam tam od ponad 120 lat i w kolejności osób, które osiedliły się w CT zajmuję drugie. Wierz mi. Przeszliśmy bardzo dużo jako miasteczko i te wydarzenia odcisnęły naprawdę ogromne piętno. Nie licząc faktu, że mieszka tam niebieskowłosy pojeb, który w przeszłości mordował smoki, jakaś niedojebana wersja antropomorficznych smoków zazwyczaj przedstawiana przez popkulturę furry i jakiś dzieciak z czarodziejem w duszy to to miasteczko jest naprawdę spoko. - Zapomniałeś o nieśmiertelnym mordercy, mającym na koncie więcej istnień niż wszyscy najokrutniejsi tyrani tego świata razem wzięci, dziewczynce z narzędziem zdolnym zniszczyć całą planetę i syrenie, jednej z nielicznych istot zdolnej pokonać twoją naturalną odporność na uroki - dokończyła za niego kobieta i dodała - I właśnie dlatego pytam się ciebie, po co tam leziesz? - Bo jestem ciekaw, czy ktoś zareagował na moje odejście czy też nie - odparł zniecierpliwiony smok. - Naprawdę? I tylko tyle? - zapytała zdziwiona Miritena. - Oczywiście - odparł Serek. - W takim razie... po cholerę cała ta szarada!? - krzyknęła gniewnie kobieta. - Ty to zaczęłaś! Mówiłem, że to błaha sprawa - odkrzyknął Quint - Bo ilekroć nie nazwiesz czegoś "błahą sprawą" za każdym razem okazuje się, że jest to dla ciebie coś niezwykle ważnego, bo jak skończony kretyn przede mną ukrywasz! Ja jestem twoją partnerką i matką twoich dzieci, naszym zadaniem jest wspierać się nawzajem i pomagać sobie w potrzebie, a nie kryć przed sobą emocje i bawić się w idiotyczne podchody! - wydarła się smoczyca. Quint tylko wypuścił powietrze i zaczął w myślach sobie powtarzać. - Tylko się nie denerwuj, najlepiej nic nie mów, bo ją wkurwisz i Ciebie rozpierdoli w oka mgnieniu. - No co? Może chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jest inaczej, że wcale nie nazwałeś wspomnień o śmierci Blakłuda, przez które płakałeś mi na kolanach kilka godzin "błahą sprawą"? Koszmary i wizje, przez które wciągu pierwszych dwóch tygodni o mało nie rozwaliłeś łóżka, tak się rzucałeś, też nazwałeś "błahą sprawą", tak samo ból w kręgosłupie, który męczył cię cały czas, mówiłeś że to nic takiego, a to był uzbrojony szrapnel z Wojny Domowej, który utkwił ci w ciele i mógł eksplodować! Mam wymieniać dalej? - spytała nieco spokojniejsza Miritena. - Nie - odparł Quint najdelikatniej jak mógł, chociaż był bliski wybuchu niczym Wezuwiusz. - Quint, zrozum wreszcie, nie możesz się wściekać, że wciąż naciskam, kiedy ty nie chcesz mi o niczym mówić - odpowiedziała kobieta, robiąc krok do przodu i gładząc go po policzku. Smok zamrugał okiem i bez słowa objął Miritenę w pasie i wyszeptał do jej ucha: - Po prostu staram się unikać odpowiadania na pytania dotyczące CreepyTown, bo wiem jaką opinię ma to miasteczko. - Quint, pamiętasz, co uzgodniliśmy, kiedy tu pierwszy raz się pojawiłeś? - mówiła przytulona do niego smoczyca - Mówiłeś, że boisz się swojej mocy, a ja powiedziałam, że przejdziemy przez to razem, ale zrozum, że ja nie mogę ci pomóc, kiedy ciągle coś przede mną ukrywasz, kiedy ciągle zamykasz się na mnie i nie chcesz nic mówić i tu nie chodzi tylko o CreepyTown, tu chodzi o całokształt, chociaż CreepyTown to jeden z głównych problemów. Słyszę, jak unikasz opowieści o tym miejscu, wiem, ile wycierpiałeś, walcząc w jego imieniu, dlatego tym bardziej chciałam wiedzieć, co się dzieje, kiedy powiedziałeś, że chodzi o miasteczko - powiedziała Miritena i zacisnęła uścisk na jego ciele. - Pamiętam wszystko z naszej rozmowy z pierwszego dnia, gdy mnie nieomal zabiłaś z wkurwienia, jakie tobie sprawiłem. Mieszkam tu już dwa miesiące i po prostu jestem ciekaw, jak im się powodzi w mieścince - odparł Quint wpatrując się w partnerkę. - Obiecujesz? - spytała łagodnym głosem, wciąż mocno wtulona w jego ciało. - Obiecuję. - Smok uśmiechnął się. - A kiedy wrócisz? - zapytała Miritena, nie osłabiając uścisku nawet odrobinę. - Z dobry dzień tam posiedzę i wrócę - odparł Quint. - No dobrze - powiedziała kobieta i wypuściła go z objęć. Miritena stanęła naprzeciwko Quinta i ciężko westchnęła, już miała wychodzić, kiedy smok delikatnie chwycił ją za rękę, wykonał szybki krok do przodu i również delikatnym ruchem dłoni pogładził jej policzek przyciągając smoczycę do siebie. Po chwili ich usta złączyły się w delikatnym pocałunku, na który kobieta zareagowała delikatnym uśmiechem. Widząc ją wyraźnie rozpromienioną Serek także się uśmiechnął i pozwolił jej odejść, a gdy ta zamknęła za sobą drzwi, on sam powrócił pod prysznic. Wiedział, że musi się spieszyć, była już późna noc, niebawem miało zacząć świtać i pierwsi wyznawcy najróżniejszych religii, zaczną składać swoje modły, a głupio by było, żeby w czasie tych czynności na firmamencie mignął im czarny smok. CreepyTown ' Zakończenie Miritena leżała na łóżku, tępo wpatrując się w sufit. Parę godzin wcześniej odprawiła dzieciaki do łoża w jaskini, a sama zastanawiała, gdzie podział się jej partner. Rozzłoszczona faktem, że Quint nie dotrzymał obietnicy, którą złożył, schowała twarz pod poduszką i zaczęła krzyczeć w nadziei, że złość na smoka odejdzie w zapomnienie. Po chwili odsunęła mokrą od łez poduszkę, którą rzuciła w ścianę. Kobieta ciężko westchnęła i szybko zeszła z mebla. - Jak on tu przyjdzie to pierwsze co dostaje ode mnie to seria ciosów prosto w jego pusty łeb - wysyczała wściekła smoczyca, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Zaraz po tym wytężyła słuch i pierwszy dźwięk jaki dobiegł do niej był nieregularny oddech. Zaskoczona tym odwróciła się w stronę skąd dobiegało źródło i ułamek sekundy później do pomieszczenia wparował zdyszany smok. Miritena tylko zszokowana patrzyła jak Serek wywala się na 4 łapy i ciężkimi haustami nabiera powietrza. - Ja… pierdole - powiedział smok pomiędzy głębokimi oddechami. - Ty… zajebany… kłamco! - wydarła się smoczyca zamachując się krzesłem w stronę smoka. Ten nie zdążył wydukać nawet słowa, gdy siedzenie połamało się na jego mordzie. - Ja się o Ciebie martwię bo nie ma Cię dłużej niż dzień, a tu nagle pojawiasz się i psujesz drzwi. Co ześ odjebał w tym CreepyTown?! Serek tylko podniósł się, a jego partnerka dostrzegła resztki białego proszku w pobliżu nozdrzy. Na jej twarzy wyskoczyła żyłka. - Czy ty naprawdę sięgnąłeś po prochy? - zapytała wkurwiona Miritena. - Niee… po prostu piekliśmy coś w CT i.. - Quint napotkał wściekłe spojrzenie partnerki i przełknął ślinę - No dobra, przybrana siostra przycisnęła mi łbem w kreskę no i tak jakoś przypadkowo…. Smoczyca tylko westchnęła i podeszła do mężczyzny. Pochyliła się nad biednym od siedmiu boleści smokiem i wyszeptała mu do ucha: - Za to, że nie dotrzymałeś obietnicy to od dzisiaj nici z treningu aż do odwołania - powiedziała smoczyca i z fochem odwróciła się od Serka. - Czekaj, powiem Ci, co się odjebało w tamtym miejscu - powiedział Quint, a jego żona tylko stanęła i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. - Więc zaczynając od początku…: - Chuj mnie to obchodzi! - wrzasnęła kobieta śląc potężny naładowany energią białej magii cios w twarz który złamał Quintowi nos. *************************************************************************************************** Serek powoli otworzył oczy, cios zadany przez partnerkę musiał być silniejszy niż myślał, bo stracił przytomność, a teraz gdy się obudził jego ciało drażniło paraliżujące zimno, oraz dźwięk kolejnych, kapiących skądś kropli wody. Smok spróbował odetchnąć, wówczas jednak poczuł przeszywający ból nosa, natychmiastową reakcją była próba chwytu za obolały narząd, jednak wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest przykuty łańcuchami do ściany. Zorientował się, że nadal jest w swej ludzkiej formie, chciał natychmiast przybrać chociaż część swych naturalnych rozmiarów, jednak jego własne ciało nijak nie chciało się go słuchać, dopiero po chwili smok zdał sobie sprawę, że kajdany, którymi jest skuty są pokryte runami białej magii. - Kiedy ukrywasz swoją przeszłość, rozumiem, boli cię to, wstydzisz się tego co robiłeś, jak ulegałeś swoim instynktom, nie mogę cię za to winić, rozumiem to, a właściwie pochwalam, kiedy mówisz mi, że chcesz sprawdzić jak się czują mieszkańcy miasta w którym spędziłeś lata i chcesz się z nimi spotkać, rozumiem, ale złamania obietnicy, niszczenia mi drzwi, włamywania się do świątyni i straszenia moich kapłanek? Niedoczekanie twoje! - zakończyła wrzaskiem stojąca po drugiej stronie kratowanych drzwi Miritena. Serek chciał się jakoś wytłumaczyć jednak wtedy zorientował się, że może otworzyć swoje usta ledwie odrobinę, natomiast gdy tylko porusza językiem, coś okropnie go rani. - Dorian będzie tu przychodził trzy razy dziennie, żeby zdjąć ci ten kaganiec i dać jeść, potem będzie zakładał go powrotem. Posiedzisz tak sobie miesiąc, to może ochłoniesz i nauczysz się szanować żonę, rodzinę i słowo które dajesz innym, zasrany ćpunie - powiedziała kobieta i odeszła, zostawiając smoka samego, skutego kajdanami w podziemnym lochu. KONIEC Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Opowiadanie